A Matter Between Rivals
by Hh33YyZz64
Summary: Hikari is living alone working to pay the tuition to Hakusenkan, an elite school. She wants to make her family proud and work hard with work and school. What happens when she finds out she's working for Kei? Does he want to be rivals or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Special A. Maki Minami does. :)**

**Hikari POV**

_Hikari! Hikari! _ I felt the floor shaking and trembling. I opened my eyes to see a blurry Akira jumping up and down on the foot of my mat. I groaned and flinched from the blinding sun rays, "Akira… go away…"

She nudged me, "My beautiful Hikari! Wake up! I made you breakfast!" I could imagine the feast she made, set up on my little dining table.

"Not now… it's too early. It's Saturday! No school." I muttered before I yanked my blanket over my aching head. I knew what she was going to do next. She was going to call Megumi. I heard her yell across the hall to Megumi. I jolted up from under my covers.

Megumi came in and opened her mouth. I waved my hands up frantically in the air, "Don't! I'm up! I'm up!" No matter what I said, it was going to happen. She was going to sing. I quickly lunged for the ear plugs that I kept on my night stand at all times. But, it was too late. The piercing sounds of her singing blew me off my feet and shattered my eardrums. I was now awake.

I pushed myself off my butt and walked in a daze into the dining room. I could smell the aroma of the French pastries and the different kinds of tea. I was like taking a stroll through France. I sat down next to Megumi on the floor and smiled, "Good morning. Thank you for making me breakfast. But, you know I can make it myself."

"Don't be like that my lovely Hikari!" Akira said as she pranced around the table to give me a tight hug. "I want you to be perfect for your first day of work!"

I laughed at her excitement, "I'm excited, but it's only a job at restaurant." Megumi scribbled on her white board, _"You work too hard Hikari. Have fun and be careful!" _

I nodded and took a sip of tea, "You know I don't like asking my parents for money and school tuition is so much. They live so far away too." I jumped up after I glanced at the clock. I was running late. I ran into my room to see an outfit that Akira neatly laid out for me to wear. I took a shower; put on the outfit and of course, it looked great, everything she put together was great. I ran my brush a couple times through my long, black, waste length hair.

I walked out and saw Akira and Megumi sitting at the table, Akira was hyper and chatting about what she would make for me when I come back. I couldn't help but smile at them when they had those smiles plastered on their faces. I walked up to them and gave each of them and hug and said, "Wish me luck. I'll see you guys tonight." I caught a glimpse of their huge, love-filled smiles before I walked out the door. _I was lucky to have the two greatest people as my best friends._

When I arrived at the restaurant everyone was rushing to get things in place before it opened. I looked around, sort of confused until a green haired guy came up to me and bowed, then said, "You must be Hanazono Hikari-san. I'm Tsuji Ryuu and this is Yamamoto Jun. We all go to the same school." He motioned to the shy guy behind him. I recognized them; I wondered why they needed to work when they were so rich. I just shrugged it off.

I gave a smile, bowed and said, "Hello, you can call me Hikari. No need for honorifics. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. " Ryuu laughed, "Well, we'll be working together from now on, yoroshiku." I knew they would become great friends.

After everything was set up, I took my place at the front door to escort people to their table. It was a busy day. I thought it would be crowded at night. So many rich people! The next couple walked in and I put on my best smile and said, "Welcome to T Restaurant! Please follow me to your table."

I started walking but I only heard a ladies footsteps. I turned around to see the stunningly handsome man with shiny, tousled, brown hair just standing there. _He looks familiar… _He stared intensely at me with his brown eyes. _Weird._ I thought to myself. The girl with the pretty, pink hair nudged him and said, "Kei-kun? Are you coming?" _He was Takishima Kei._

His face changed to an indifferent look, "Yes, of course." I sat them at a secluded booth because I thought they would want it and handed them menus. "I'll be right back to take your orders." The handsome boy said, "We can order now."

"Just one moment while I bring you a couple glasses of water." I quickly came back and said, "How can I help you."

The pink-haired girl replied, "I'll have the Kirikabu." I scribbled it down and turned to the man across from her. He captivated my eyes with his and said, "I'll have the same." I nodded quickly and turned, feeling the blush creep on to my face. _What was wrong with me?_

I stared at the ground and started walking to the kitchen, and then I knocked into a food cart and all the food and I fell into the Kei's lap. _Just kill me now._ I got up quickly and started wiping the food off of him, apologizing a million times. I looked up to see him chuckling to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" I said trying to keep my voice polite. His small smile disappeared from his face and turned indifferent again. "Nothing, Hanazono-san. Please get this cleaned up and I will have a talk with you after closing. That will be all." _Did he know who I was? _He got up and escorted the pink-haired girl out of the restaurant.

_What did he mean? He's going to have a talk with me?_ By the time I finished cleaning up everyone was gone. I went to lock up and leave, but saw a light on in the office. Then, a voice came from the room, "Hanazono Hikari-san. I wouldn't dare think that you would be leaving after I told you I wanted to talk to you." _What?_

I walked into the room and there he was. I looked at the name plate on his table: Takishima Kei. He was my boss? "Come sit down. Hanazono-san." I sat down and laughed, "We're the same age you don't need to use honorifics with me." His facial expression change to what I thought looked like surprise, nut changed back immediately to one of coolness. He cleared his throat, "Well then, _Hikari, _You seemed to have had a little mishap today, didn't you?" I blushed, "I'm sorry, Takishima-san! It won't happen again."

He smirked, "Weren't you the one who requested no honorifics?" I gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry….K-k-k…Takishima!" He looked at me and smirked, "Is there something wrong with my name?"

I blushed, "N-n-no…I can say it. K-k-kero kero." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you a frog?" I blushed harder, "K-k-kick!" He furrowed his brow, "What's the matter?" I couldn't take it anymore so I changed the subject, "So, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

He looked like he was thinking and then he said, "Of course, I would like to put you through waitress training. You obviously need it." I straightened up and said, "I'm sorry I messed up today. But, I truly don't think I need training."

"Oh? Then, perhaps you need language classes because you seem incapable of saying a one syllable name." He smiled with victory._ Why couldn't I say it?_ _Was I afraid of him? No, I won't lose to him! I know what I should do! _

I told him, "I won't lose to you!" He looked at me, "Excuse me?" I pointed a finger at him and said, "I challenge you to a wrestling match!" He looked at me like he didn't understand, but I knew he just didn't want to lose!

"What are you say-"He tried to finish but I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. I got my stance ready and warned him, "Just to let you know, my dad is a wrestling fanatic and he taught me everything I know. I have never lost! I'm number one at pro-wrestling." He just stared at me. _Scared?_ I charged at him. "You can't be serious." he said incredulously. I was about to unleash my pro-wrestling strength on him, but something happened.

I ran up and threw my arms up. He didn't move: he was just standing there with a confident smirk. I was about to make contact but in a swift movement, I was on my back laying on the ground. I blinked twice. I couldn't believe what happened. I lost? I looked up to him and he asked, "Are you sure you're number one, Ni-san?" I was in shock. I stood up and had a proud grin on my face, "I've decided! You are my new life rival! And Don't Call Me NI-SAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope still don't own Special A.**

**Kei POV**

"Kei! Kei! Please? Do it for Daddy!" Yes. That is my father calling to me in his child-like voice.

_Why does this happen to me?_ "No. Absolutely not. I will not play your childish games." I told him sternly. _It's almost as if I'm HIS father._

"Keiiiii! If you don't go to the omai, Ushikubo-san will kill me!" He started crying and pouting.

"I will not back down. You have gotten into this unnecessary mess and you will get out of if by yourself. I am already very busy with YOUR job. I have yet to check up on T Restaurant; I will be doing that today." I saw him pout for a while longer. His face turned bright and almost devilish, I glared at him.

"That's perfect, Kei! Just take her to dine at T Restaurant! You can check up on the restaurant and take care of the omai."

"I will do no such thing." I will stay firm. He has tricked me way too many times to count.

He sighed, "Fine. I guess the only way is force."

I felt the presence of his body guards surround me. I sighed to myself. _I guess this won't be as easy as I thought._

I swiftly dropped down and spun, taking out five body guards. I turned around and saw three more charging at me with full speed, from all directions. _Those are rookie mistakes._ I jumped up and let them bash their heads together. _Eight down, four more to go._ The four surrounded me. I looked around and saw reinforcements coming. _I have to get out of here._

I heard the sounds of a helicopter coming. I looked up. _Shoot I let my guard down._ The body guards got a bungee rope tied around my legs and pulled me into the helicopter. Dangling up-side-down from a helicopter was not my cup of tea.

Ushikubo Sakura was sitting impatiently in the helicopter when the bungeed me up.

"Well, look who finally decided to show-" She said but stopped, maybe she could sense the dark aura of anger that surrounded me.

I mumble inaudibly, "I didn't decide to, more like forced." I calmed myself and said, "I'm terribly sorry for your wait. We will be dining at T Restaurant. I'm, as you already know, Takishima Kei."

"I'm Ushikubo Sakura, as you already should know."

The flight was not long. I helped her off like a gentleman. We started walking toward the restaurant, until she turned around and stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her waiting for a response. She huffed and turned back around to start walking again. I could have sworn I heard her mumble, "He's not a prince… he's some kind of dark lord…"

I chuckled at her assumption. I opened the door to the restaurant for her. We were greeted by a waitress, "Welcome to T Restaurant! Please follow me to your table."

I looked up and saw the beautiful girl that greeted us. Her silky, long, black hair and her deep onyx eyes stunned me. I didn't even notice Sakura and the girl walked ahead of me to the table until Sakura snapped me out of it. I composed myself and sat down. Then I quickly realized that this girl went to my school, well, she just started attending last week. She was well known because of her top grades and flawless athleticism. _What was her name…? Hanazono Hikari._ She intrigued me.

"I'll be right back to take your orders." She was going to leave. I thought quickly and said, "We can order now." She left for a moment to bring us waters.

"Hello? Earth to Kei-kun! " Sakura snapped me out of my daze. _Something must be wrong with me. I'm letting my guard down too much._ I composed my face and said, "I'm truly sorry for my absence of mind. I would like to make it clear, though, that I have no intention of marrying you."

"No duh. I would never marry such an evil, boring man like you."

I looked at her and laughed, "Well I'm glad we agree."

Her expression showed her surprise, "Wow! You laughed! So you do have emotions." She smirked. I was about to ask what she meant but the beautiful waitress set down our drinks and asked, "How can I help you?"

She took Sakura's order then turned to me. Her wide onyx eyes captured mine. I couldn't help but stare back at her. "I'll have the same." I told her.

She looked down quickly and started walking away. _Shoot. Did I freak her out? Of course I did. No one likes staring._

I looked at her walk straight into the food cart and knock all the food over my suit. She started apologizing nonstop. I couldn't help but chuckle at her clumsiness.

"What are you laughing at?"

I straightened up and said professionally, "Nothing, Hanazono-san. Please get this cleaned up and I will have a talk with you after closing. That will be all." I stood up and took Sakura with me.

After we walked out the door, I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face. I noticed the resistance I felt while walking. I looked back and saw that I was still dragging Sakura.

"Hey! Kei! Let go! Where are you taking me? Are you listening to me?" She protested.

I waved down to my driver and put her in the car. I told my driver, "Please take Ushikubo-san wherever she wishes and make sure she gets home safely. "

"Hey! You can't just leave me! Kei! Where are you going?" I ignored her and tapped the hood of the car to signal my driver to go.

I walked back confidently to my office at the restaurant. I thought about what I should say to Hikari after she was done with work. I was practically jumping in my seat with anticipation. _I need to calm down._

After everyone left work, Hikari was the last one. I heard the switch for all the lights shut off and the jingle of the keys to lock up. _She wasn't going to leave without talking to me was she?_

"Hanazono Hikari-san. I wouldn't dare think that you would be leaving after I told you I wanted to talk to you." I said, hoping to keep my voice calm.

She walked into my office and looked surprised. _Hmmm… maybe she didn't know I was her boss… I didn't really mention it to her. It would be weird to find out your boss is the same age as you._

I told her to sit down and she laughed, "We're the same age you don't need to use honorifics with me." Her laugh was like music to me, it surprised me to no end how refreshing it sounded.

I cleared my throat and continued talking about her little incident during lunch, while using her first name of course.

She apologized with a blush, "I'm sorry, Takishima-san! It won't happen again." I didn't want her to call me that.

I smirked, "Weren't you the one who requested no honorifics?"

She tried saying my name. It was rather cute. I smirked again, "Is there something wrong with my name?"

She blushed scarlet. _I could get used to this. I enjoy teasing her._ She started to making animal sounds; it made me chuckle to myself.

I decided to tease her more when she asked what I wanted to talk about, "Of course, I would like to put you through waitress training. You obviously need it." She apologized again but I changed the subject back to my name. I smiled at her.

All of a sudden she straightened up with pride and said, "I won't lose to you!" _What?_

I questioned her and she challenged me. _Did I hear wrestling? What was she talking about? She can't possible think that her tiny stature could defeat me._ I started to protest but she cut me off, and the next thing I know she was charging at me.

"You can't be serious." I muttered. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't move, when she came close enough I flipped her swiftly and put her down on the ground delicately. She stared at me, surprise, and blinked a couple of times. _She couldn't have possibly thought she could have won._

I teased her again, "Are you sure you're number one, Ni-san?" But of course, she had to surprise me again. She apparently decided I was her rival. _That's the farthest thing I wanted to be to her_. But, I did find out something interesting. She doesn't like being called number two. I smiled to myself. _This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Special A.**

**Hikari POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I jump out of my sheets, stepping on all my papers and books that took ownership of the floor.

I know it sounds weird, but I'm excited for school. I love learning and being challenged to try my very best.

I've only just started attending Hakusenkan, but I liked it. I was so busy with my schedule that I didn't take the time to make friends. Now, I was ready to go and find new friends! Although, the only thing that brought me down was the fact that I don't have a lot of classes with Akira and Megumi because they were in some special class.

I got ready swiftly and walked out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

The smell of fresh bread and croissants wafted around the room. I sat down in a daze from the fresh aroma that engulfed me.

"Ohayo, Akira, Megumi." I plopped myself into an open seat.

"Ohayo, my lovely Hikari! Enjoy your meal! Eat a lot!" Akira bombarded my plate with all of her light, flakey creations.

"I would love to, Akira, but I don't want to be too full. I want to be awake and ready for the exams that start today."

"_Oh yes, the ranking exams are today. I bet you studied all night. Good luck, Hikari,"_ wrote Megumi on her notepad. I nodded and finished my tea. "Don't you guys need to get ready for school?" I wondered why this school even had a ranking exam.

I wanted to leave before them because I wanted to get to class and ask a few questions before the exam. "I'll see you guys later! I want to get to school. Bye!" I dashed out the door and started walking when I got to the sidewalk. School was pretty far, but I found out if I walked at a brisk pace I would make it there in fifteen minutes.

I started day dreaming while walking until I heard a car honk its horn behind me. I stopped and looked back; the car drove until it was a few feet in front of me.

I started walking again and I passed the car. The dark, tinted window slid down and a voice said, "Hikari, would you like a ride to school?"

_Oh no! Is he trying to kidnap me? I know self defense! No! I should run!_ When I started running that car came after me. I kept running and arrived at school. _Good, I'm safe at school. Take that Stalker-san!_

I turned to walk into school until I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Hikari, would you like to inform me why you ran away from me after I asked you politely if you would like a ride to school?"

"Eh?" I turned around and gasped to see that it was my boss, the one and only, Takishima Kei. I started rambling for some reason, "I'm sorry Takishima-san! I thought you were a stalker or something. So I ran and you were chasing after me so I ran faster and…"

He had a cocky smirk on his face and said, "Why would I stalk you _Ni-san_?"

I'm pretty sure my face was a burning red. The steam built up from my anger made me blow, "DON'T CALL ME NI-SAN!"

He just chuckled, "I hope you're ready for the ranking exams today. I'll see you for the physical fitness first, Ni-san." He walked away as I stood there boiling, not with anger, but excitement for my upcoming battle with my rival!

_**LATER…**_

_Hmm… I wonder where the locker rooms are…_

I walked briskly up to a door that said LOCKER ROOM on it and pushed in through the door while unbuttoning my dress shirt quickly, not paying attention to the word that was scribbled on; I couldn't wait to go against Takashima.

"HIKARI?" I halted and my head shot up to see who called my name. It was none other than my male rival, Takashima.

He was just standing there with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie loosely dangling around his neck. His abs looked like they were the models for a Greek God sculpture. His skin looked so smooth; I almost walked up to him and touched him.

When I finally snapped out of the weird trance I said, "Takashima! Why are you in the girls' locker room? Pervert!"

His shocked expression soon morphed into a smirk, "I do believe that this is the boys' locker room, Hikari." He stopped talking for a moment and shot glares, that would make Sadako cower behind a chair, at all the guys in the room who were staring at me funny. I'm not sure why though…

"Hikari, would you mind buttoning up your shirt? And leaving? You are most definitely in the male locker room." Once he told me, I grabbed my sweater and covered myself, my face was on fire.

"Uh… y-yeah… sorry… I-I'll just go." I ran out of there as quickly as my feet would take me. I Heard Takashima call after me, "See you in the gym, Ni-san."

I turned around and shouted, "JUST YOU WAIT TAKASHIMA! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CALL ME NI-SAN AGAIN!" I ran toward the other locker room, hoping it was girls' this time.

**Kei POV**

_What to do with this girl! So infuriating! How can she be so naïve to waltz into the boys' locker room half naked?_

_I should kill all those guys who even took a glance at her soft pale skin. They won't dare look at her again unless they have a death wish._

I walked into the gym and looked around to see if Hikari was around. Then, I saw her stretching by the bleachers. _How adorable._

I walked up to her and teased, "Now, Ni-san, why waste your time preparing to come second?"

She looked up at me with her liquid, onyx eyes, "Takashima! I will always try my best because I want you to always try your best as well! Don't hold back!" She stuck her fist out to me.

I smiled; she never ceased to amaze me. "I'm looking forward to it. Don't over work yourself."

She looked up at me with confusion coloring her face. I just had to tease her, "Ni-san."

I turned and started walking when I heard her ground her teeth together, "DON'T CALL ME NI-SAN!" I could have sworn the ground shook.

The testing started; one boy and one girl would take their test at the same time. It wasn't based on names, so the teachers started with whoever volunteered.

I knew Hikari would rise to the occasion and go first, so I started as well.

She was amazing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she flipped through the air or ran fluidly around the track.

She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. But, I, of course, couldn't lose. I made sure to keep a pace a bit higher than hers so that she wouldn't feel bad when she lost.

"It's our last activity, Takashima! I may have lost the other activities, but I'm not giving in!" She was just so marvelous sometimes.

I decided I would let her win this time, _how much could it hurt?_

We got ready at our start positions to do the hurdles. When the gun sounded, I took the lead and slowly fell behind one hurdle. We got to the end and she had won.

I wanted to see the smile on her face; her smile was soon becoming my favorite thing to see, besides her blush of course.

"Congratulations, Hikari." I held my hand out to her, but when I looked at her face, I saw a mixture of emotions, not excitement.

Hurt. Sadness. Anger. They filled her eyes. A tear streaked down her face and my heart stopped. What had I done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari POV**

_He let me win! HE let ME win! He LET me win! How could he do this? Did he not care? Does he think I'm weak? _

I couldn't stop the emotional tear streak down my face. I have never felt so betrayed by a person, let alone a person I have only known for a short while. I glanced up at him and I saw his smiling face and his congratulatory hand reached toward me. As I locked eyes with his, his face changed into an emotion I couldn't figure out, but he replaced it quickly back to his emotionless face. Was it _pity_?

The anger and sadness rose in me to no end, I didn't know what was happening. I felt so smothered; I couldn't take it. I just ran. I bolted away from Takashima as fast as possible. I heard him call my name, but my feet wouldn't allow me to stop.

For the rest of the day, I tried to keep my mind from questioning what Takashima was thinking when he let me win by throwing all my focus into acing all my exams. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, but of course I knew I had the slight chance to run into him at work.

He _IS_ my boss…

While walking to the restaurant, once again, Takashima's car stopped in front of me. I tried to ignore it and briskly walk past it, but Takashima, himself, emerged from the back seat.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. These emotions that flooded me were too overwhelming, especially when I looked directly in his all-knowing eyes.

_Maybe I should see a doctor. Am I going crazy?_

He stopped in front of me and I tried to side-step around him, but he used his forceful voice to cement me in my place, "Hikari."

He place one finger under my chin so that I looked him straight in the face. "You **will** tell me why you have avoided me all day," he said in a final tone.

_Did he just order me to tell him something?_

I snapped out of my sluggish state and straightened my back, "Because YOU, Takashima, are a lousy rival! You think you're so cool, letting others win. But, you're just a coward and I don't want to talk to you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms defiantly.

But, as soon as I was done with my little rant, a dark, menacing aura surrounded him and his expression was replaced with and evil smirk. "Oho? Is that how you feel? "

"Y-yeah…" I said while failing to keep the confidence in my voice. I started stepping away from his overpowering aura slowly. "I-I g-got to get to work n-now…"

Before I could register what had happened; I was in Takashima's arms and he was carrying me princess style. I could feel the heat slowly scorch my cheeks.

"T-Takashima! Put me down now! Let me go!" I tried struggling, but it was futile.

"No, I will not put you down. You'll just run from me again." I heard a tinge of sadness when he said his last sentence. I looked up at his face, but he turned his head quickly so I could only catch a glimpse of his lonely eyes.

He doesn't want me to run from him? Does he **want** me to be with him? No! I bet he thinks I'm scared of him and his challenges! I'll show him!

I took his momentary lapse of attention to leap out of his arms and said, "You don't scare me Takashima! I'm no coward!" He came closer as if to catch me again, but I pushed him away, maybe a bit too hard, and he started to fall back as if everything was in slow motion.

_SPLASH!_ Mud flew in all directions and I stood there in shock, just staring at him. He had a pout coloring his face and he started mumbling to himself angrily.

I started breaking out in fits of laughter as I watch him pout and whine.

"Is there something funny about my current state of discomfort, Hikari?" His words broke me out of my side-aching laughter.

"OH! I'm SO sorry! I-uh… Let me help you up." I held my hand out to him and he just stared at it, indifferently, like he was thinking about something. Then, an evil smirk danced across his face.

His swiftly reached out his muddy hand and yanked me into the muddy puddle with him. "T-Takashima! Why'd you pull me in? I'm all dirty now!"

"Well, I thought since you gave me the pleasure of swimming in disgusting mud, that I should return the favor."

I huffed and pouted, "How can I show up at work all icky and wet."

Then, he threw his head back and groaned, "Fine. Get in the car." He got up and started walking towards the shiny, black car.

I stuttered, "W-why? W-what are you planning you pervert?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hikari, I'm taking you to my house so that we can get cleaned up. I too have to go to work, and I cannot show up like this."

"O-ok… but don't get any funny ideas!" I cautiously slid into his car.

We pulled up into the driveway of a house that looked as big as a shopping mall. I gazed at the house in awe. "Let's go. You might want to close your mouth, you can catch flies like that, Ni-san."

Grr… I want to smack that smirk off his face. I trudge behind him into his house; he tossed me a towel to wipe myself with and a big, white dress shirt. I looked at him questionably.

"I obviously don't have girl clothes and you wouldn't fit any of my pants because you're too small. Just change into that for now, while my maid washes your clothes." He explained to me.

He started walking into a room until I said, "Can I take a shower here? The mud dried on my skin."

His eyes widened by my question. Did I ask something wrong? Once he regained a straight face he said, "Maybe you should wait until you arrive home. You do understand this is a man's home."

What does that mean? Is he sexist? I can't use his shower because I'm a girl?

"Hey! We deserve equal rights! I'm using your shower and you can't stop me!" I run into what I expected was a bathroom.

He called after me, "What are you talking about? Wai-." I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I swept my eyes around the bathroom. It was gigantic! The size of my apartment! I quickly took my shower and changed into his shirt.

I opened the door a little to check if he was out there. "I-I'm done now…" I walked out fully and saw a little boy that looked exactly like Takashima!

"Takashima! How did you get so small?" I walked over to him and started pinching his cheeks and pulling on his arms and legs to see if he would grow back to normal size.

"What are you doing you ugly lady?" Little Takashima was struggling out of my hold.

"Why you little-!" I was interrupted. "Sui. Hikari. What are you two doing?"

I looked over to see the real sized Takashima. "Takashima! You aren't small! You just have a midget stunt double! Can I have one too?"

"Hey, Baka! I'm not a midget stunt double!" Little Takashima was feisty.

"He's my little brother, Hikari. Sui, please return to your room. Hikari, you may sit in my room while I take the shower you took from me." Grr… he's so demanding. Stupid Takashima.

I sat myself down and waited for Takashima, while playing with my hair. After twisting and twirling it for ten minutes, Takashima walked in. He was only wearing some pants.

"Your hair looks like seaweed, Ni-san."

"DON'T CALL ME NI-SAN! Takashima, you pervert! Put a shirt on!" I turned my face away to hide the obvious red that stained my cheeks.

That's when Takashima's door busted open and a man-boy ran in frantically. He stared between Takashima and me for a couple sentences and started his boyish rant.

"Kei! Are you alright? Daddy is here to protect you! Is this girl trying to take your innocence? I'll save you!" I was too shocked by his cute, little face to get myself ready for his attack.

He sprinted towards me and jumped in the air, his leg was about to come down on my head, but I dodged it and got ready for a counter attack. But, Takashima grabbed the man-boy's leg and tossed him into the wall while stopping my leg from swinging.

"What do you think you are doing, Father?" Takashima reprimanded the man-boy.

"B-but Ke-ei! Daddy just wanted to help." Man-child pouted.

Father? This man-boy was Takashima's dad?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long! **_

_**S.A. still doesn't belong to me. :)**_

**Kei Pov**

_Perfect, my father thinks I'm a woman. This is ridiculous! How could he even think I would get taken advantage of by a woman?_

"Uh… Takishima, have all your family members been in some radioactive accident in which they are shrunken?" I whirled around to face her; I felt my lips crack into a smirk.

_My goodness, am I surrounded by crazy people?_ "No, Hikari, but I am aware that my father is a bit eccentric and you may have been related to my father in a past life because it seems to me that you are a bit…how should I word it…_nuts_?"

Her onyx eyes sharpened and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. She crouched into a pouncing position and angled her slender body towards me; ready to attack. Her mouth opened a crack, no doubt getting ready to let a scream profanities escape through her precious lips.

My thoughts of admiration were cut off by the annoying little man next to me. "Watch out Kei! I think she's getting her seduction ready! Look at her stance! She's going to blow and let it loose on you!"

I wouldn't make a single move to stop her. But, of course, I would never give up an opportunity to tease her a bit.

"Father, would you please stop acting like a circus clown and open your eyes. Hikari has zero appeal; I mean who would settle for second place?" I awaited the impending eruption that would take place from the beautiful creature to my side.

"TAKISHIMA! DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE! WE'LL SEE WHO CAN SEDUCE WHO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH! A battle to see who the better seducer is! If you lose I get to take the title of first place and get to be YOUR boss for a week!" She had the cute little smirk plastered on her pink lips.

I could tell she was about to continue our little bet, so I cut her off, "WHEN I win we keep our titles as of now, but you have to sleep here, in this house, for a week, as my personal maid. Can you handle it, Nii-san?"

The determination burned in her eyes as she grasped my hand and shook it. The feeling was like nothing else. The warmth of her hand shivered throughout my entire body, when she pulled away the cold claimed me again.

"Chotto matte! Matte! Hikari, I think you should sign this contract I have written up for this bet." I saw his evil grin and gleam in his tiny, little eyes as he made a stack of papers appear almost magically from his underwear.

"What is that? And how did you keep it in your underwear without anyone noticing? That's amazing!" She was so enthused by my father's antics, she just blindly signed it.

I snatched the germ infested papers from her and caught sight of the heading: **Marriage License**. I felt my eyes strain against my eyelids.

"Hikari! How could you just sign this without reading it?"

_How could she be so naïve? _

"Why? What is it? Didn't your father say it was just a contract for the bet?" She looked up at me with her infuriating innocence.

"It is a marriage license. Do you want to marry me?"

Her eyes bulged comically and she spluttered, "N-no! W-what do we d-do? I-I can't get married to you!"

I stopped her crazy talk by relieving her, "Don't worry, I have not signed it. Goodness, way to be alert, Nii-san."

"Uh uh uhhh! You did sign it Kei." My annoying father piped up with his nonsense.

"What are you going on about now? I obviously haven't touched this abomination." This little man was really starting to bunch my briefs.

"I had you sign this when you were three, Kei. Just in case for a situation like this; so now if you're pregnant, Hikari will have to take responsibility." I wanted to punch that stupid grin off my father's lips.

My hand made contact with my aching forehead. _Why was I plagued with such an imbecile as a father?_

"Once again, Father. I AM NOT A WOMAN! I in no way can get pregnant. Do you understand that you have forced this poor girl into a stupid marriage that will take forever to get annulled or might never be because of the strictness of our government?"

After my scolding and ranting, my father jutted out his bottom lip and made his eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I-I'm s-sorry KEI! WAAAHHHH!"

"Takishima, how could you make your father cry? You should be ashamed of yourself, you mean dictator!" She reprimanded me as she held my father.

_**Crack.**_ _Oops I think that was my piece of mind there._

"Oho? Do I seem like a dictator?" I stalked over to her slowly, encasing myself with a dark aura. When I stopped in front of her; I put a finger under her delicate chin and kissed her. I felt her still in contact and when I pulled away I smirked and said, "Just wait until you're my maid and, as of now, my wife, Nii-san."

I turned smoothly around and headed toward my kitchen. _All this teasing has built my appetite._

"YOU WON'T BE CALLING ME NII-SAN FOR LONG, TAKISHIMA!" I heard the front door shut, assuming that she left; I peeked around the corner to make sure.

There popped out that annoyingly boyish face, "Kei! Are you still mad at Daddy? I'm sorry- Oh! I just received a call! Gotta get to work, Kei! Take care of Sui! Bye bye! Daddy loves you!"

One day I will push him in front of a truck.

I sighed and turned to the refrigerator but I heard my name whispered, "Uhhh…Takishima?"

"Is there something you would like to discuss, Hikari?" She looked like she was trying to take cover behind the trash bin.

"Uhmm…well…you see…I…uhh…don't know how to get home and its kind of late…so…uhh…"

Her cute, little rambling made me want to tease her even more, "Are you having trouble with your incapability to speak? Are you having a seizure? Do you need a doctor, Nii-san?"

As she halted her gibberish, her face turned a soft red, "Why you!-I mean, do you mind taking me home, Takishima?"

"Hmmm… I can escort you home-"I was interrupted by what sounded like a dozen frogs suffocating in her stomach, "But, we must get you something to eat. I wouldn't want to join those dying reptiles you keep in there."

I let a chuckle escape my lips as her soft cheeks turned another shade of red. "That's ok, Takishima. I can just eat the leftover food in my fridge when I get home…"

_Would she ever just let me do something for her?_

"That is unhealthy, Hikari, you must eat decent meals all day. What if you were to get sick?"

"Are you saying I'm weak, Takishima? I'll have you know I carried fifteen old ladies across a street at the same time!"

_My goodness, how does she get into these situations?_

"I am in no way calling you weak; you are one of the strongest people I know."

I watched as her facial features softened and her lips curled into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, but it soon disappeared. "Ha! I'm not that easy to seduce, Takishima! Just you wait! After I do some research, I will have you begging me to hold your hand!"

"Oho? When I'm done with you, you won't want to just hold my hand." I said as I brought her hand to my lips.

"YOU PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!"She spazzed away from me and tripped backwards into the trash can. Trash flew in all directions and spread out in a pile under her.

I chuckled inwardly and pulled her up. She looked down at her clothes and assessed its filth, and then she looked up at me with an evil glint in her clear, beautiful eyes. She opened her arms and walked toward me.

"Don't you dare, Hikari. I just cleaned myself." I said with as much authority and I could muster up, which wasn't a lot for some reason. I was backed into the wall and trapped.

She lunged toward me with her filthy hug, but once her arms were around me, I couldn't find the will to push her off.

She noticed that I wasn't struggling and pulled away a little; she looked up at me with questions filling her onyx eyes.

I cleared my throat and reluctantly let her go, "Let's just prepare some dinner now."

When she looked around the kitchen, her face lit up like a 2000 watt Santa on Christmas. She raced around looking in the fridge and all the pantries, bringing out food and everything she needed. I took my place leaning against the wall, fully enjoying the happiness that emitted from her and she flitted through the kitchen.

It seemed like she had it all covered, so I decided to change again and check on Sui. "Sui, Hikari is almost done making dinner, let's get the table set."

"Ew, that cavewoman is making food? Will it be edible?" He grumbled nonstop until we entered the dining room.

What we saw flooding the table and scattered on the floor stunned us. There were no words to ask about what we were looking at.

"Does it look good you guys? I hope you like it! Come sit!" Hikari chirped as she grabbed our hands and drug us to our seats.

"Uh…Hikari? What is-"I couldn't think of the right question to ask. What could have possibly been going through her mind as she made all this.

"Is there something wrong? You can't eat it? You don't like it?" Her smile broke into a frown.

"No, no. It's just that-"Damn it. Why couldn't I think right now? "Uh… it looks…uhh…delicious…let's eat then."

Her smile replaced her frown and she said, "Yeah! Itadakimasu! Eat lots you guys!"

Sui finally snapped out of his stunned daze and exclaimed, "How are we supposed to eat all these rice balls?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own any of these Special A characters**_

**Kei POV**

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

I couldn't bear to see the pout on her plum lips, so I forced myself to eat all of her mass produced onigiris. I knew Sui would say something in appropriate so whenever he opened his mouth I shoved an onigiri in it. I was good for me since he opened his mouth a lot, which meant I didn't have to eat as much.

I have never eaten so much rice in my life. I wonder if I'm going to be like a bird that has been fed rice and blow up. I returned to my room to close my eyes and rest while the abundance of starch digested.

I rested on my bed with my arm flung over my eyes. Then, I felt the slight movement on my bed. This girl had no danger signals in her head whatsoever.

"Uhhh… Takishima? I was wondering if you could take me home now." She nudged my hand as she whispered to me. And when I didn't respond, I felt her tiny hands move up my arm and nudge me with a little more force. I reveled in the warmth of her hands as she inquired, "Takishima?"

"Yes, Hikari?" I all but sighed with pleasure. I felt her weight shift the bed again, so I uncovered my tired eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were shifting sporadically and nervously all around the room, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Uhhh…so you promised you would take me home after dinner…uhhh… could you maybe…do that?" She was so cute when she was nervous. She finally decided to keep her eyes on her twiddling thumbs. I couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"You are officially my wife. Aren't you going to sleep with me?" I kept my straight face to make it believable. Her eyes just about bulged out of their sockets as the Hikari that I have come to know and lo-… wow…moving on… came out of her shy shell.

"TAKISHIMA, you pervert! I nearly forgot about our challenge! You will not seduce me you evil master mind!" She was so startled, she tried to leap off my bed, but she slipped off the side. I lunged out to catch her before she fell. When I caught her, my shoulder was jabbed by the corner of my night stand.

The pain shot through the right side of my body like a silver bullet. I clutched my right shoulder after I saw that she was alright.

_I knew this girl would be the death of me._

**Hikari POV**

He just sat there clutching at his shoulder with one eye squeezed shut and the other focused on me. He had a slight grimace on his face, but it pretty much stayed emotionless as always. I knelt down to check if he was alright. His eyes were now both shut. _IS HE IN PAIN?_

"Uhhh…Takishima? Are you alright? Do you need to do some aerobics?" I tried helping him up, but he shook me off.

"Urg…Hikari…Are you nuts? I don't have diarrhea…Why would I need to do aerobics…Urg…" He struggled with his words as he pushed himself up onto his bed.

_Hmmm… I'll just get him ready for bed and start walking home. _

"Do you need anything Kei? If you need to go to the bathroom, you should go now. It's not good to keep it in!" He wiggled himself away as I neared him, ready to help him to the bathroom.

"Hikari, I don't need to use the restroom. I injured my shoulder was injured when you stupid fell off of my bed, Nii-san." He pinched the bridge of his nose and got up slowly to take his shirt off and look at the huge bruise on his shoulder. _It was the size of all my rice balls put together!_

"Oh my goodness, Takishima! How could you be so reckless! You should have let me fall. You're hurt now!" I ran over to him and touched his wound softly. I heard him mumble something like _and let you get hurt?_ He let out a frustrated sigh and turned toward me.

"Hikari, just call my driver to take you home. I'll be just fi-"He tried to finish his nonsense, but I grabbed his uninjured and dragged him to his bed.

"Sit, Takishima, and I'll take care of your wounds tonight!" His eyes widened, probably because he thought I was incapable of helping him. _The jerk! I'll show him and I'll work my seduction expertise on him! It'll be a win-win for me!_

"Hikari, you should really get home-" I shoved a sock in his mouth and turned to go get a hot towel and cold compress to heal his wound. When I got to the door, I saw mound of brown hair sticking out. When I got closer, I pushed open the door a bit more and the little man popped out and screamed at me.

"Oji-san! Why are you hiding outside of Takishima's room?" My heart sped up from the stun that Takishima's father gave me. Before I could move to open the door wider, Oji-san grabbed the knob, shut the door and locked it.

I tried unlocking it from the inside, but it wouldn't work. There was something jammed in the door.

"Oji-san, why did you lock it? Let me out!" What was with this little man?

"Hikari, gomen ne! I know you're having a lover's quarrel and I can't let you go home mad at each other! It's not good for a healthy relationship! Good night, you two!" I heard his footsteps drown out in the distance. _Lover's quarrel?_ _Was he spying on us?_ After yelling after Oji-san and trying to open the door without ramming it open, I turned to Takishima.

"What should we do, Takishima?" He looked at me blankly and I questioned, "What?"

"Well, since you have been ignoring me for a while, I decided to just enjoy watching you act like a fool." He had his evil smirk on that handsome face of his… _wait, handsome?_

"I'm no fool! Darn you, Takishima, and your seductive genius!-" I jabbed a finger at him and his cute nose…_wait, cute?_

"What in the world are you-" He tried to cut me off with that smart mouth of his…_wait, smart? Darn it, he's good…_

"Takishima, your seductive games won't work on me! Just you wait until I unleash my advanced enticing skills on you! You will never know what hit you!" After my little declaration, I stood there awkwardly because I had nowhere to storm out of the room. He noticed my uncomfortable stance and smirked.

"What are you standing around for, Nii-san? Aren't you going to sleep? It's late." He carefully got himself tucked into his comfy bed. And I'm almost certain that I looked very similar to Rudolph's nose.

"Are you scared to sleep in the same room as me, Nii-san?" Anger shook through my body and I glared at Takishima.

"I-I'm not scared! I-I j-just don't have sleeping clothes! Yeah!" I hoped my fib was believable. He gave me a knowing look and I spilled my secret, "And, I've never slept in the same room as a boy…"

He swiftly glided out of his bed and into his bathroom for a few minutes. When he came out, he tossed me a t-shirt and some basketball shorts, set a comforter on the ground with a pillow and a blanket, and started to lie down.

"What are you doing, Takishima?" He shouldn't be sleeping on the ground with his injured shoulder.

"I'm sleeping, Hikari, and if you don't mind, you should get changed and sleep too." He said in a bored tone. I sighed and stomped into the bathroom to change. When I came out, he was still down there, trying to get in a comfortable position. I knelt down next to him and nudged him.

"You should sleep on the bed, Takishima. It's not good for your shoulder."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, Hikari. I'm fine, just go to bed." He rolled over on his side. He is so stubborn!

"Then we can share your bed! Don't be a child, Takishima!" He just stared at me like I was insane.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you're going to have to think of something better than that, Nii-san." I saw red for a moment. I grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged him over to the bed and forced him to lie down.

"Takishima, you better not touch me! Good night!" I ran over to the other side and pulled the comforter over my head. I felt the vibrations of Takishima's silent laughter next to me. _That stupid baka, I'll get my revenge later._

**Kei POV**

I woke up feeling as if I was being choked to death by an angry gorilla, but when my sight cleared, I saw that it was just Hikari. I tried to pry her tightening arms off of my torso, but her grip was like steel.

"Hikari, let go." I tried to nudge her awake, but she started to mumble.

"No…don't take my onigiri…Oji-san eat Takishima…not my onigiri…" Her incoherent words make me chuckle. _This girl was something else alright._

"Is that an onigiri I see?" My plan worked as her body shot up and she screamed, "My onigiri!"

"Get up, Hikari, and get ready, we need to leave soon." She stared rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Why, Takishima? What do you want? Leave me alone. It's time to sleep." She tried to lie back down, but I stopped her. Her hands came up to start slapping me; I halted her movements by grabbing both her hands.

"I thought you wouldn't mind spending the day with me since you wanted me so close to you while you were sleeping." I enjoyed how the realization dawned on her and her face paled comically.

"W-why you-never mind! Where are you taking me you pervert?" Her face turned that lovely pink again.

"I'm taking my lovely wife shopping for clothes of course. I do recall that she said she didn't have any to sleep in." My grin widened at the same rate of her eyes.

Today was going to be a fun day.

_**Review and tell me if you liked the story so far :)**_

_**Also, if you have time, go check out the stories by Faith Callaway, especially Arranged Love! She's an awesome writer and very close friend of mine :)**_


End file.
